When You're Gone
by Po and Tigress
Summary: How would of Tigress reacted if Po didn't survive in Gongmen City? If when Lord Shen hit him with the cannon, it killed him. And now it's time for his funeral, how will she react? Also, sorry it's so short. One-Shot. Songfic.


When You're Gone

It was 2 weeks after the defeat of Lord Shen. There was just one small problem. Po… he… didn't survive. See, when he was shot out of the building by the Dragon Canon, the Soothsayer tried to save his life, but… couldn't. And the Five just barely made it. Shifu and Master Ox and Croc got to the harbor and freed the Five just in time. If they had showed up 30 seconds later, they would have been too late. Anyway, they were able to get to Lord Shen and defeat him, but that didn't mean anything to Tigress. She had always loved Po since he got to the palace. And now she couldn't even look at herself. This was all her fault. If she had just let him go with them to the factory. Then, he wouldn't have gone up to Lord Shen by himself and been hit by the cannon.

_He's gone._

_Out of my life._

_He'll never be back._

And this was all her fault.

_Why did I keep these feelings inside?_

_Why didn't I tell him how i felt?_

_What's wrong with me?_

What _was_ wrong with her? She should have told how she felt.

_I loved him._

_With all my heart._

_He was my first love._

He was her first love. Well, except back when she was a teenager and had a small crush on Shifu. But that was different. It was a small crush. And Po was like the love of her life. Why didn't she just tell him that she loved him? Why?

_And now I won't see him again._

_What's wrong with me?_

_It's my entire fault._

She wouldn't ever see him again.

_I should have told him how i felt before he left me._

_With a broken heart._

_And now... he's gone._

_Forever._

It's true. He was gone. Out of her life. Forever.

2 WEEKS LATER

The guilt kept hanging over her. And now, she was on her way to his funeral.

She knew that she had vowed to Master Shifu that she wouldn't ever cry. But when the love of your life just died, that should be an excuse. Right? Tigress just couldn't hold it in anymore. She let a few tears slip out and started to sing softly on her way to the church.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you"

She missed him more than anything. As hard as Tigress tried to hide the tears, they just kept falling. She walked into the church and the first two things she saw where Po's dead body and Mr. Ping crying his eyes out. She walked up to the front row and sat in the reserved seat for her. As time passed, more and more tears fell as she sang.

"_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"

At this point, all the people in the church were looking at her like she was crazy. But that didn't make a difference. She stood up and walked over to Po's body as she finished the song.

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you"

Tigress then planted a small kiss on his lips and stood up to walk back to her seat, but was stopped by all the people in the church cheering and clapping for her singing.

Once it died down, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Wow Tigress. That was beautiful. Wait… did you just kiss me… or am I daydreaming?"

"Po!" Tigress shouted, and tackled him and let a few tears of joy escape her eyes as she hugged him as tight as possible, as she never wanted this moment to end. But was, when master Shifu cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, this is one funeral we won't soon forget." Shifu said.

And that my friends and fans, is when Po and Tigress's relationship started.

**The song is When Your Gone by: Avril Lavigne**

**I wrote this story because of the beginning. See, I really liked this one guy, but then, I never really told him how I felt about him, and he's going to a different Middle School next year, so I'll never see him again. :( It just broke my heart to see him leave like that, so I thought that writing a new story would help me feel happier, but no. I end up with a sad love story where my second favorite character dies and my favorite character goes through pain because of it. :( I just can't seem to be happy over this. **


End file.
